This invention relates to oral dispensing devices which are used to administrate liquids, e.g. medicine for a resistive patient e.g. children. More particulary this device relates to a syringe having an additional passage in a nozzle leading to an expansion chamber where rejected medicine from patient""s mouth is temporarily evacuated before re-occupation back to the patients oral cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,126 for George J. Schunk discloses an additional elongated nozzle for a syringe. The nozzle is an elongated tube lengthening the tip of the syringe enabling administration of medicine deep in patient""s mouth. Additionally the device has a lip abutment skirt preventing mouth contamination with the barrel.
None of prior art devices has a solution for a situation when resistive patient, especially a child tries to resist the administration of a liquid medicine by expelling it out of his/her mouth. By using prior art devices the expelled medicine is lost on a cheek of a child and dispensing of right amount of medicine can be questionable, since lost medicine amount cannot be measured resulting possible incorrect dosage of the medicine.